Kali
by thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: Kali is left alone, hated by all because of her fear power. Will she redeem herself in the eyes of all, or is she doomed as an outcast forever. Rated T for blood in later chapters. Possible Jack/Kali. Hiatus.
1. Kali

My name is Kali.

How do I know? The moon told me.

Yeah, I know. But it's true. That's all he ever said, though. I wish he said something else. Like why I'm here, what I should do, why every other spirit hates me, just because I'm fear. Fear is a useful tool. Yeah, I mean, the Guardians' rainbows and moonshine are nice enough, but kids need to face reality after awhile. And it's totally okay that they don't talk to me much. Really.

Okay, fine. I am annoyed that they've never acknowledged me. No one does, except to sneer or throw rocks. No human can see me, and no spirit wants me. Even Sam Hain, the Halloween spirit, only tolerates me. But that's fine. It's their loss, right? This is enough of my pity party of no memories and no friends. Let's fast-forward to the first time I met someone like me.

This time was one of my worst days. I was staring at a pool on a wood, trying to see how my face was a monster's face. Black hair. Tanned, brown skin. Heart-shaped face. Pink lips. And…Okay, that was a little creepy. I have pure black eyes, no whites.

Anyway, as I was doing this, I heard a voice. It was entirely normal. Yet, hearing anyone speak to me normally without shouting or snarling was so unexpected, I screamed.

The owner of the voice chuckled, a comforting sound. He had black hair, golden eyes, pale flesh, and a black robe. I stared. Disbelievingly, I "tasted" his magic. I couldn't believe it. His energies…they felt like…mine.

"Hello, Kali." he said. He was still smiling, but hesitantly.

"Hel-Hello," I stammered. Relief flooded through my body. I wasn't alone! "What's your name?" I asked, remembering my manners and shaking his hand. I was so nervous, meeting someone who didn't dislike me from the get-go because of who I was.

"My name? My name is Pitch Black. If you don't mind me asking, are you afraid of me?" I noticed how sweaty his hands were. He's nervous too, I realized.

Having noticed this fear, I decided to allay it. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my skirt, and pushed the hood of my black sweater over my head. I smiled kindly at him. He looked less fearful.

"Scared? Nah, I'm not scared. I don't scare easy." He smiled for real, now. We were just settling down to a nice poolside conversation, when the Leprechaun chased us fear-monsters away, back to NYC, where we said our goodbyes. After Pitch was gone, I threw back my head and laughed. A wild, hysterical sound, immersed with happy tears.

I wasn't alone! I had a friend! There was another fear spirit! I silently decided never to abandon my newfound friend. Us monsters have to stick together, after all.

The next time I saw Pitch was ten years later, in a place called Burgess, Pennsylvania. I danced high above the ground, waiting impatiently for nightfall. I didn't like the discomfort that kids experience with my nightmares, but it was necessary for them. Everyone had problems they needed or wanted resolved, and nightmares helped. Though I didn't like it either, they had to grow up. They had to learn the Guardians couldn't always protect them. Anyway, word on the grapevine from those I could get to talk to me was that the Guardians were faltering. Something was challenging them, and though I, too, would mourn the loss of belief, I was preparing them.

Finally! Night. What a wonderful time. The stars glistened like diamonds in the black sky. Floating above the clouds, in the cold night silence, I swore was the most wonderful thing in the multiverse. It was utterly gorgeous.

I let my senses widen. Down below, far, far down, I could sense Jack Frost and Bunnymund. I could sense all the other lesser spirits, like Amanda Vine. I could sense the Sandman, getting ready to gift the children with lovely dreams. I grinned. Couldn't have that, now could we?

As I began to drop in altitude, I felt something behind me. I whirled, unsheathing my knife and asking the wind to hold me up. That was one good thing about zephyrs, they weren't judgmental. I relaxed when I saw Pitch.

"Hey, Pitch! How are the Eighties for you?"

Pitch smiled. "Very well, thank you. I need to talk to you about something, Kali." He looked worried.

"What? Walter Turkey steal something, again?"

Pitch laughed with amusement." No, no. I was just thinking, about what the world would be like if we ruled it." He turned out, and spread his hands. "I mean, imagine it, Kali. Everyone would believe in us!" He turned to me with a feral glint in his eye, and I flew backward, willing my nightmare sand to carry me away. I wasn't sure I liked this version of my friend.

A sudden revelation struck me, hard enough to send me reeling. "It's you," I whispered. Pitch turned back to me. I couldn't stop the torrential flood of shock and horror. "You've been the one decreasing belief. You've been killing the Guardians servants! By Moon… You…killed… that girl, Jedda…"

He sneered at me. I was used to the expression on my enemies faces, but not Pitch. "Jedda was a weak little fool, but she was the brightest glow on the globe. I had to eliminate her." Stunned, I turned away. Was this really the nervous, shy Pitch from the pond? Had something happened?

He flew to me and caught my arm. " But imagine it, Kali. We could make a world where everything is-"

"Pitch Black?" He faltered. I began to descend. "No, Pitch. I will never help you in this. I might be fear, but I refuse to be evil. If you do this, you do it alone. Now, excuse me, but I have a job to do."

I admit, it was tempting, the offer of being corporeal to everyone. I wanted to do it. In the end, I don't want to be feared. I want to be understood.

Pitch let me leave. I didn't let him see the tears on my face. I descended and got to work. Billions of streams of golden sand flew over my head, going everywhere on the globe. I watched, stunned by the Sandman's beautiful work. Not Bunnymund, Tooth, or even North's work was as lovely as this. After watching for a moment, I flew up and stuck my hands in two streams. The streams turned black. I continued this way for a while. Then, I entered a house and slept in warmth, dreamless sleep I didn't need but still enjoyed.


	2. Isolda

Hey. Kali here.

You know how everyone said the Guardians were so nice and sweet and helpful? Not when it comes to me, apparently! I mean, who would believe such sweet, kind beings could nearly kill a fear spirit for her doing her job?

Yeah. Well, that is exactly what happened. I'm currently undergoing exsanguination in Central Park while humans bustle around me. I reach one hand toward my chest, and it comes away with black blood. I shift my position. Ouch. I think my ribs are broken. Huh. While I wait to go to wherever spirits go once they're permanently dead, would you like to hear the story on how this happened? Well tough, because I'm telling it anyway.

It was just another night for me, sticking hands in some of the streams of golden dream sand to change it to my black nightmare sand. I was so caught up on my work that I didn't even notice the whip till I was falling toward the Earth, five miles below.

I screamed as I fell, for once terror affecting me. My throat was closed up. My head spun, both fear and the fall itself. My whole body was cold. I shut my eyes, dimly aware that I was going to be a grease spot on the pavement.

Not so fast, friend, something laughed. Suddenly, my plummet ceased. I cautiously opened one eye. The wind held me up. I tasted the magic in the wind. Boreas, the North Wind, had rescued me. Feeling much more in control, I looked up at my attacker.

Sandy?

I couldn't believe it. The kind, gentle Guardian of Dreams had just tried to kill me! Was this because I had been making nightmares? But it's my job! How could a Guardian kill anyway? However, shock and horror was quickly replaced by rage. I willed my sand to carry me both forward and away.

Once I was a suitable height, I picked up my staff. It was held in place by black sand ropes. It was beautiful, all ebony with an onyx ball set at the top, held there by black wooden claws. I whirled, and sent a bolt of darkness at Sandman's own cloud. Who needs dreams every night?

Sadly, he dodged the bolt and flung a whip at me. I was too slow, and Sandman's rope snaked around my arm, and he flung me to Earth. This time, the wind didn't catch me.

Do I really need to go into detail about what happened next? No? Good. I'll summarize it. Basically, the rest of the Guardians beat me up in a fight. I'm proud to say, however, that none of them went to Santoff Clausen uninjured.

Anyway, I think it's time. My head's getting fuzzy, I can't think that clearly. My vision keeps fading in and out. I shiver. Is Jack Frost making it cold in summer to spite me?

Faintly, I hear footsteps. Someone's coming. I can see a moving flash, moving flash, of…of… blue. It surprises me to see it come toward me. My…my vision, it's fuzzy. I wonder if the Guardians meant for this…this to happen. Perhaps not.

Suddenly, the splash of blue and black crouches next to me. At close quarters, I can see it's a girl with long white hair. She wears a blue hoodie and black jeans, no shoes. She has pale skin, icy, sharp blue eyes, and dark navy lips. She looks like she froze to death. She's a spirit, like me. She's beautiful.

"Oh, no…"she murmurs. She puts a hand on my stomach, recoiling when it comes away dripping with onyx blood. "What the hell happened to you?"

Somehow, I find the strength to speak. "Gerdians…" my words slurring with the blood in my mouth.

"The Guardians?" the girl asks, and I can hear shock and betrayal in her voice. I try to nod, but my head just slumps.

The girl brushes my matted hair back, and attempts to make me comfortable. "My name is Isolda. You're going to live, okay?" I wonder why she thinks so. Can't she see the blood?

With one deft motion, Isolda scoops me up. She's cold, like Jack Frost. I watch as she pulls out one of North's teleport snow globes. I dimly wonder where she got it. She shakes it, and a portal appears.

I suddenly wonder if Isolda is taking me to the Guardians. I struggle, unmindful of my injuries. Isolda stumbles, trying to carry me. "Shh… It's all right. I'm taking you to some friends of mine, Flint Aden and Apollo Oran. They won't hurt you. Apollo is a skilled healer, he'll have you fine in no time."

Thus reassured, I relax. Isolda is being careful that I'm comfortable and not hurt worse. Suddenly, I remember something I need to tell her.

"Kali," I whisper, not having the strength to raise my voice.

"Kali? Is that your name?" I nod. "Well, hello, Kali. Welcome to my family of misfits, we'll take care of you." And Isolda steps into the light.


	3. Primoris

Sandy shuddered. His golden eyes flew open. Thank Moon, that thing had left. Whatever evil had possessed him, it had left by now. The next question was finding out what it was. He glanced around. The others were lying around the room, unharmed but asleep.

Speaking of which, where was he? The last thing he remembered was floating high above NYC, bringing good dreams.

A quick check verified this was the living room of the Guardians' portion of Santoff Clausen, North's workshop. Good, he was on safe territory. But how had he got there? He floated toward the door, but before he could leave, he heard a moan. Sandy turned quickly. Masani, nickname Tooth was waking up, rubbing her head. He moved away from the door and went to see if the Tooth Fairy was all right.

Masani looked up. "Oh, hi Sandy." She rubbed her head. "What was that? It felt so cold…so evil." Masani stood, and unfolded her beautiful purple wings. He watched as Masani flew, as if she was afraid what had been in her would take away her ability to fly.

Masani Ekadanta was a beautiful creature. A human-hummingbird hybrid in form, the feathers covering her body shimmered in greens and blues and purples. She had one gold feather on her forehead. Sandy wondered idly if there were others like Masani.

All too soon, they remembered their situation. Masani flew down, hovering. "Let's wake the others," she said. Masani and Sandman woke their fellow Guardians. The others described the same chilling evil.

"Pitch?" E. Aster Bunnymund asked.

North shook his head and spoke with his thick Russian accent. "No, no. I feel in belly, this different." The Guardians began to argue.

"GUYS!" Masani yelled. All eyes turned to her. "We need to find out exactly what that thing did, not bicker!"

Here's what it did, a voice hissed. They recognized the Man in the Moon. Hearing the rage in his voice was unprecedented.

Aster glanced outside. Night already?

There was a sudden flash, as a ray of moonlight came in through the window in the roof, and struck the middle of the floor. An image appeared. Stunned, they watched the events unfold.

Sandy whimpered when he saw him in the vision throw the girl in black to Earth. Jack Frost started crying as he saw the Jack Frost in the vision slices the girl's arm with a knife, its eyes pure gold. Thy watched, as the girl picked up a fallen snow globe, and send them all back to Santoff Clausen, injured. Then she collapsed, her staff falling from her hand, black blood dripping.

Masani started crying. They all felt sad. Then Jack said, "Look!"

Startled, they did. They saw a girl with white hair come walking up the road. She had bright blue eyes, a pretty face, and blue lips. She wore a blue hoodie, black jeans, and carried a shepherd's crook. Jack put his head in his hands.

"You know her, Jack?" North asked.

Jack nodded. "Her name is Isolda Frost. She's a wild spirit, answers to no one, not even Manny. Isolda lives with two other misfits, Flint Aden and Apollo Oran. As far as I know, none have looked for believers because they believe in each other. Flint and Apollo are just as wild as Isolda."

The Guardians watched fascinated, as Isolda picked up the girl in black and used the same snow globe the other girl had used to leave.

Manny said, Isolda and her friends are wild cards. I want you to bring them here, to aid you against the Shadow.

"The Shadow? The creature that possessed us?"

Yes, Manny replied. Beware; the Shadow is a powerful foe. And, Isolda and her friends will not welcome you. They have taken Kali under their protection, and they will see your presence as another attack. Isolda and the others are not the most trusting, but you will need the assistance. They are powerful.

Masani asked, "Is Kali the girl in black? Also, can you tell us what the Shadow actually is?"

Manny said, Very well. Kali is the girl that was attacked. The Shadow has many names, such as Primoris. Primoris considers itself higher then humans, and hates them all. Ergo, it hates us. Primoris is the first nightmare anything had, a manifestation of primal fear and chaos. It wants to tear our world apart.

"Can you tell us more about Flint Aden, Apollo Oran, Kali…Black?" Aster asked.

Kali is a spirit very similar to Pitch. She is a fear spirit though not evil. She died falling into a mineshaft, rescuing her sister, and I revived her. Flint Aden died in Hiroshima, of the bomb. He is a fire spirit, and exceptionally loyal to Isolda and Apollo. Apollo is a healer, he is a light spirit and he died of sickness. Isolda froze to death; she rescued her brother. With that, Manny left.

Masani exhaled. "We're going to walk into a den of hostile sprites, and try to persuade them that what all the evidence points too is wrong? Am I the only one who misses our old jobs, where I just collected teeth, North made presents, Sandy gave dreams, and Aster gave out eggs, and that's all we did?" The others ignored her. "Right, ignore the faerie."

The Guardians busied themselves with preparations for their trip. They took portable spells, potions, Sandy's dream sand, and weapons. Aster concealed boomerangs about his person; Masani got some arrows and a slingshot, Jack took a knife as an extra precaution, Sandy had his whips, and North had his swords.

"Everyone to the sleigh!" North called. Aster moaned. He hated the sleigh. The Pooka climbed in last and held on tight, the reindeer ran, and they were off!


	4. Fever Dreams

_Kali Black smiled down at her little sister. Alexis was only five, but she was so sweet, so smart. Kali was utterly wrapped around her sister's thumb, so when the little green-eyed girl asked to go on a hike, Kali agreed._

_It was a chilly day in Dawson City, Alaska, but both Kali and Alexis were bundled up tight. Alexis looked so cute, in her puffy purple jacket, her hair in braids with purple beads. Kali brushed brown hair out of her eyes and grinned at her sister, chocolate eyes sparkling with warmth._

_"Sissy, look. A tunnel!"_

_Alexis's piping voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked where Alexis was pointing, and smirked. The vegetation had grown up around an outbreak of the trail, forming a tunnel._

_"Can we go that way?" Alexis asked. "Please, Kali!"_

_Kali considered it. She didn't know where it went, but Mom knew they were out, it was 10:00 AM, and she was up for a little adventure…"Sure, Lexis. Let's do it!"_

_The path wound around so much. Kali felt as though she had stepped out of her world into a dreamland. Several times, she caught a glimpse of something in the bushes, but it didn't scare her. Kali was a practical girl. She carried a foot-long bread knife in her boot._

_Suddenly, the mountains loomed ahead of them. High, craggy peaks, covered with snow even in May. Kali blinked. She hadn't realized they had walked so far. Still they continued._

_Suddenly, Kali tripped. When she looked down, she saw the lace on her high –top sneakers had come undone. She bent down to tie them. When she looked up, Alexis had vanished._

_Kali stood. Her heart hammered in her throat. Alaska was a wild, dangerous place. There were coyotes, wolves, and mountain li-_

_"Kali, help!"_

_Alexis's voice was coming from farther along the trail. Kali broke into a run. Kali was on the track team, so she could run **fast. **She loved 1968, for being the year they put a track team at her school. Yes, 1968, a year ago, was awesome._

_Kali reached the base of the mountains, where the trail ended at…_

_…An abandoned mine shaft, a dark hole cut into the mountain. Kali ran forward, and there was her little sister, hanging for dear life onto the remains of a ladder._

_Kali had known some terrifying moments. But absolutely nothing compared to this._

_"Listen, Lexis. Don't panic, just take my hand. You're going to be all right." Underneath her, Kali could feel the rock and gravel shifting under her feet. The ground isn't stable, she thought._

_Alexis whimpered. "I'm scared…"_

_"I know, Lexis. Believe in me, I'll save you." Kali felt the rock shift more. They need to get out of there._

_Alexis didn't move. Then, she reached her hand up to her sister, tears squirting out with the effort of hanging on with one hand. Kali grasped it, and with strength she didn't know she had, swung her sister out and to safety._

_They smiled at each other, relieved._

_And the rock crumbled, sending Kali tumbling into the depths of the mine._

_Kali's last thought, before her skull broke open and darkness cascaded down, was that at least Alexis was okay._

Burning. Freezing.

Everything is blurry. My body feels like its on fire. Where's Alexis? She was here a moment ago. I saw her…

I try to hold it in, but the pain becomes too much, and ragged screams tear out of my throat.

A sensation of cold, on my head. I shriek in surprise, but I calm quickly. I still burn, but it lessens. Through the fever-haze, I realize this is a friend.

"Shh…" I hear a voice. Alexis?

"Lexi?" I ask, my words coming out an indistinct mumble.

"Quiet, Kali," the girl's voice murmurs. I am moving quickly, like I'm flying. Am I flying? "Kali, it's me, Isolda. You're safe with me. This is my home, no one will touch you here."

In the muddled haze I'm in, I only interpret Isolda and safe. I still burn, but the sensation of cold drives it off for now. In fact, it's too cold. I look up, and see icicles hanging from the ceiling. The ice morphs, becoming the faces of all who have ever mocked me. Amanda Vine. The Leprechaun. Walter Turkey. Sam Hain. Pitch. The one that hurts the most is Alexis, still five years old, a gaping mouth on her neck.

_Why didn't you save me, Kali? You promised we'd always be together._ All around her, the others start throwing old jibes down.

_Liar. Witch. Monster. Pitch-girl. You should never have been created. You belong with monsters. You shouldn't exist. People hate you_. I'm screaming again, not with pain but with horror.

_Aren't you happy, Kali?_ Alexis laughs. I can feel someone trying to comfort me, but I can't focus on it. The screams rip through my senses. Deep down, I feel I am very badly hurt. _Now we can be together forever._

The speed I'm traveling at picks up. Someone, Isolda I think, is carrying me. The monsters, Alexis and the pain are too much to bear. It's a relief to let cool blackness envelop my senses.

I glance down at the injured girl in my arms. Kali is unconscious, and I thank the Moon I had the foresight to send my staff ahead. I look down at Kali again. Poor girl. I don't know what she saw, but I know it was horrible. The screams she'd been making the second time…God, I won't ever forget that. They sounded like the screams of a caged animal. Who knows? Maybe they were.

Finally, I reach the room I have for guests and unpleasant consequences of Flint and Apollo's foolishness. Good boys, both, but so silly, some times. I thank Moon again that my best friend is a healer. I know little of that, and all I can do is make people cold.

I kick open the door. The inside is very minimalist, just some cots and a cabinet of medicine. It's lovely stuff, mortal antibiotics.

I gently lay Kali down on one of the cots. I pick up a blanket, my favorite one with the frost pattern. I bunch it under her head and set about treating her many wounds. It's a miracle she hasn't bled to death already.

Finally, I step back. Her cuts have been treated and wrapped in shiny white gauze. I figure she has some broken ribs, but I have no idea how to treat internal injuries like that.

I step back, sitting on a cot.

And I let my rage grow.

The Guardians! Those scum of the Earth arses! How dare they attack Kali like that! They weren't fit to live, let alone be Guardians!

Rising, I cast a spell to summon Flint and Apollo. They would sympathize, and the Guardians would pay.

I stalk out of the room and down the hallway. I am Isolda Frost, sprite of winter. Kali was under my protection, and no one harmed a friend of mine and lived to tell about it.


	5. Primoris Strikes

Flint's P.O.V.

I've been around a long time.

Well, not really. But 1945 is a long time ago in my eyes.

Okay, the point is, I've been around, and I've seen and heard some crazy stuff. Even more so considering I live with Apollo and Isolda. Apollo is always thinking of insane plans, and Isolda has a sort of "do as I say, not as I do" attitude.

But I never thought Isolda would take in a fear sprite!

Fear sprites are sort of a Boogeyman for us spirits. I still have the scar one of the more crazy ones gave me. But hey, it's always been our job to take in the wounded. We heal them, and in return they help us when we need it. Isolda has called in a few favors when Apollo hurts himself. Isolda did say this one had a name, which means she might not flip out when she wakes up. What did Isolda say it was?

Oh yeah. Kali Black.

Just then, the wind decides to go nuts on me.

"Arrgh!" I shout as the wind flips me toward the Earth. (I will swear up, down, and sideways that I did not scream) Luckily, I still had my knife. By some miracle, I manage to draw it and raise it above my head, even as I fall. The blade glows, and I focus on heating the air underneath me. My fall ceases.

"What the Hades, Boreas!" I yell. A shiver runs through me. I can't feel Boreas anywhere near. Which means it wasn't the old wind god who just tried to incapacitate me.

A cloud of seething chaotic black surrounds me. For a second, I think it's Pitch, but then I realize it isn't sand. I notice how cold it's getting. My thoughts start repeating themselves. It feels as though something is draining my will and vitality away. I can't fight…

No! That's not my mind talking. I shake my head to clear it, and let my mind fill with rage, driving out the other presence. I am Flint Aden, and I will not be controlled!

I unleash a stream of fire that should have punched the black in two. Sadly, it does absolutely nothing. The black has encased me completely, cutting me off from the outside. For the first time during this, I feel a stab of fear, no, terror.

_Yes_, a voice murmurs. It sounds sweet but deceptive, the voice of a snake. _Be afraid_. I don't answer. All of my energy is devoted to flying, and keeping my mind under my control.

_Do what I want, little boy. I'll let you go, if you do._

"What do you want?" I ask. Big mistake. The seething black rushes me, filling my open mouth, my eyes, and my nose. It fills my mind. I only have time for one scream before my thoughts aren't my own.

The black cloud dissipates. It's possessing me. It tells me its name. Primoris, bane of the fallen, ruler of Outside, the first Nightmare, slayer of the Old Guardians. I know what is, and I'm quaking with terror. How can I beat this?

Primoris whirls my body around, facing away from Canada, where I was going. In some hours, I'm flying over Burgess, Pennsylvania, where it flies me down to a forest. It's beautiful, but I'm too distracted to care. Where is it taking me?

I-or we, land in the forest. A light layer of frost makes everything sparkle. It's night now, and there's this clear cold stillness to the air. Primoris walks me over to a pool. My reflection is frightening, the eyes a pure gold. Primoris opens my mouth, and I see that my tongue and throat are coated with some black substance. Primoris closes my mouth and begins walking. In a few minutes, I spy a broken bed in the middle of a clearing. Primoris walks over. I see a dark hole, in the ground. Without hesitation, Primoris jumps in.

Pitch's P.O.V.

Ach, my head hurts. The continual thrum of Nightmares run wild has hurt ever since my defeat by the Guardians. Why can't they let me do my work now?

A thump, behind me. I turn.

In front of me, there is a little boy. He has fire red hair, a red T-shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. His eyes glow a bright gold. I know this one of old. Flint Aden, the fire.

"Hello, Flint," I say. "Been a long time. How did you get here, and what do you want with me?"

The boy waves a hand, and I am thrown off the bridge into a cage, and then to the cavern floor. I think a rib is broken.

"Hello, Pitch," the boy says coldly. "I am not Flint Aden. I am Primoris, and this is your dying day."

Primoris…I've heard that before-Ahhh!

The boy gestured, and I felt a piercing sensation in my chest. It's...a familiar yet not familiar feeling. My chest hurts and I feel light-headed. What heart I have is beating very rapidly against my ribs. My vision goes black for a second. When I look up, Primoris smiles nastily at me, crouching down.

"Did you like that?" I can only shake my head, and spit out black blood. "Good. Do you know what that is?" I shake my head again." That's fear, Pitch." He smirks. "What a fun way to kill you, using your own source of power."

Primoris suddenly stands. "Did you know, there are other fear sprites? There have been plenty, over the centuries." He turns back suddenly. "The Ta Paidia tou Fovou. The Children of Fear. Most of them are monsters but a very select few are great heroes. That's why Manny created you, you know. To replace a hero, a Child of Fear named Mela Black. Mela had been one of the Old Guardians, back before the Dark Ages. She and her friends cast a spell to throw me out of this world. It was all for naught, as you know. I made you the demon you are. And you know what I did to Mela and the other Old Guardians?" It leans close. "I tore them apart. My armies killed all of them, in ways exceedingly nasty even for me." It straightens, and frowns. "Well, not all. Endellion and Farren might still hide from the world. But this doesn't matter. You know what, Pitch? I think I'll kill you in a very slow way that's even worse then what was done to Mela Black." And while it's talking, I throw a handful of nightmare sand in it's face. It crashes to the floor, unconscious. Time for me to be out of here. As a parting gift, I give it the worst nightmare I can think of, which is truly appalling. Teach it to invade my realm.

Apollo's P.O.V.

I've known Isolda for a really long time. Ever since 1893, when I died of tuberculosis. So I know she makes a habit of taking in any injured creature she finds. She also makes a habit of attacking the causes of these injuries. So it didn't really surprise me when she summoned me to heal a fear sprite. Isolda is a really nice person. Usually.

Ah, finally. Castle Frost.

It wasn't really a castle. Just a abandoned fort. But me and Flint and Isolda found it, and with a bit of spell work we made it the perfect home. Isolda was a witch in her first life. Not devil worshipping, think more Harry Potter.

I landed in the courtyard. Isolda came running out to meet me. We hugged.

"Apollo, have you seen Flint? He's not here yet."

I waved it off. "Ah, he's probably just late. So where's my patient?"

Flint's P.O.V.

_I perched in a tree. I was tired, and the hot African savannah was a perfect place for me to rest. I stretched out on a tree and tried to get some sleep. Until…_

_"Hey! You, Flame-boy! Get down, I want to talk to you!"_

_I started awake and looked down. Standing ten feet under my tree was a girl. She had white, windswept hair, a blue jacket, and black jeans. Her eyes were a vibrant, crystal blue. In one hand, this strange girl held a white wooden shepherd's crook in one hand. Her skin was pale, her lips tinted blue. I could sense she was a sprite. Curious, I jumped off, landing gracefully on the ground._

_"What's your name?" she asked. I hadn't had any contact in twenty years, so I was shy._

_"Flint. Flint Aden. The moon told me." I inwardly cursed myself for that part._

_To my surprise, she smiled. "S'okay. The moon told me my name too. I'm Isolda Frost. Want to hang out?" I nodded, my heart thudding with the hope that maybe I-_

_**Get out of there, boy. I like it better when you scream.**_

I am rudely shoved out of my vision. I feel terror, fear strong enough to stop a heart. I open my mouth to scream at the horror. An alien thing is in my mind, and it wants to use me to kill my friends. My friends, dead and gone.

My worst nightmare.


	6. Pawns Playing Into A Trap

Jack could not believe this.

How could the sleigh crash, with no wind? It just didn't make any sense. But here they were, minus one rabbit that'd become ill. Lost, in freaking Greenland. Greenland!

"Oi, Frostbite! Come 'n help!" That would be Bunnymund, returned from the land of the carsick. Jack didn't move. He couldn't shake the feeling that something, someone was out there, and the Guardians were doing exactly what it wanted.

"Jack, please help catch the reindeer. They like you, right?"

Jack sighed. "Coming, Masani!" he called, whirling. The others were trying without any modicum of success to catch the ornery reindeer. North said they were never this disobedient. Jack wondered if they had the same sense of impeding danger. Quickly, he leapt into the air, spinning his staff and shooting ice at the reindeer. They froze rapidly, though they were very good at not being caught.

Masani's P.O.V.

Brrr. Why does the Arctic have to be so cold? I'm freezing my wings off. I'm glad my mini faeries are adapted to all weather; otherwise, they'd be frozen stiff. Well, not Hampaat-Baby Tooth. Jack really was so sweet to- sorry. Sidetracked. Being a hummingbird-hybrid has its disadvantages.

Speaking of Jack, where is he? He should have been back a while ago. I scan the skies, searching for my comrade. My heart leaps into my throat. Nowhere.

"North, Aster, Sandy, you seen Jack? He should have returned now, right?"

They look at each other, and then shake their head. I close my eyes. Damn. Well, responsibility falls to me again, it seems.

"Right. Mini Faeries spread out. Stick together, no one go off alone. Baby Tooth, you come with me. Guys, keep trying to catch the reindeer, okay?"

The others look dubious. "Masani, shouldn't at least Sandy come with you?" Aster asks. Sandy nods emphatically. I roll my eyes. "Fine, come on." Without waiting, I whirl, run a few steps, and jump into the air. In the sky, I can shake off the uneasy feeling. I glance behind me, and there's Sandy in his airplane.

We fly everywhere, but there's no sign of Jack. Worry eats at me even more. Jack is like my brother. I would fly to the ends of the Earth for him.

Suddenly the nervous feeling increases. I turn round and round, looking for the cause. Turning back to Sandy, I freeze. Behind him is some sort of tentacle, made of shadow.

Kali's P.O.V.

Ugh, my head hurts. And where am I? It looks like some sort of nurse's office. There are cots everywhere, and a cabinet.

Vague memories flash through my mind, a mine's shaft, a girl with a purple jacket, a boy, glowing with golden light, ice shards on a ceiling, Sam Hain, and a girl in blue and white, Icy-Isolda. And of course, being attacked in the first place.

Anger begins to fester. How dare they! I search my memories of that, and notice a few odd details. Like, since when does North have gold eyes? But, it doesn't matter. I'll get revenge. You can count on it.

I try to sit up, and immediately regret it. My chest, head, and legs are swathed with white bandages, so white they make my eyes hurt. My chest pangs, and I ache all over. I lean back into the bed, and decide everyone else can worry about things. For once, sleep, real, true sleep, comes easily.

Isolda's P.O.V.

"I'm telling you, something's wrong. Flint never takes this long."

Apollo and I are standing in the "courtyard" of our "castle". Have you ever been to a old fort? It looks like that, because it is an old fort.

Apollo nods. "I agree something is up. But what shall we do about it? We don't even know where he is right now!"

I think for a second, and then grin. "Maybe we don't know, but I know someone who could find out."

"Who?" Apollo asks urgently.

"The Ta Paidia tou Fovou."

He raises one eyebrow at me. "And which do you propose we talk to?"

My grin widens. "Why, my dear Apollo, have you forgotten our hapless patient, Kali?"

Masani's P.O.V.

"Sandy, look out!" I shriek.

Sandy barely manages to fly out of the way before that thing grabs him. It dissipates before he can destroy it.

I lock gazes with him, wild-eyed. But nothing happens.

I should no better then to jinx myself like that.

With an almighty eardrum-shattering roar, more black tendrils shoot up into the air. I grab Sandy and Baby Tooth and fly up as fast as I can. The tendrils, unfortunately, are faster. They ensnare our bodies, pulling Sandy away. They then begin to drag us down, down…

Or not. With a clear, snapping sound, the tendrils of shadow vanish, dropping Sandy and me on a glacier. I just manage to keep Hampaat-_Baby Tooth_, from an undignified tumble. I look up. Of course.

Pitch.

"You!" I nearly scream, jumping up. I fly at him, about to knock out the rest of his teeth!

Of course, he just fades into a shadow. Jerk. I don't swear, but right now I feel like calling Pitch every name under the sun.

As I spin round, looking for him, he appears behind me and grabs one arm. "Truce?" he asks.

I consider it. By now, Baby Tooth and Sandy are up, and I'm pretty sure we can take Pitch in a fight. I nod. I'm released.

"Great," he says, sounding as if it was anything but. "Have you ever heard of Primoris?" My eyes widen. I hear Sandy's sharp intake of breath. That monster took years to exile last time. I hadn't been there, but I'd heard the horror stories. Could it be…_back_?

"What happened?" I demand.

He sighs. "Well, Primoris possessed a sprite called Flint Aden, and tried to kill me. And Primoris is what possessed you, to get at Kali Black. So we have one mega nasty problem on our hands, and may I suggest we put aside past wrongs and destroy this demon?"

I bite my lip, uncertain. What Pitch says makes sense, but…Primoris. The bloody king of Outside, the realm where everything nasty comes to play. Could he really be back?

I sigh. "Come with me, let's tell the others. I want to know what they think."

Kali's P.O.V.

I'm just waking up again when the door to the room I'm in opens. In walks a boy. He has hair so blond it's white, golden, glowing eyes, and good, outdoorsy features. He also glows slightly, which is cool. Behind him is Isolda.

"Good, you're awake. How you feeling?"

"Like I've been through a snowstorm, hiked ten miles, and then spent three days without sleep. Otherwise? Fine!" I reply.

Isolda grins. "When the patient is grumpy, it's a good sign they're recovering. This is Apollo, Kali. He did most of the healing."

I give him my best smile. "A doctor, and a sun spirit. Sure you're not the Greek sun god?"

He blushes, and then laughs. "No. Uncle would kill me if I said I was him."

I blink, and then decide not to pursue that. "So, here for a checkup?"

"More or less," Isolda says. "Can you stand?"

I look at the bandages covering my body. _Probably not_, I think. I do try, though. I immediately stumble and make a fool of myself. In front of a fairly cute spirit, no less. Apollo and Isolda catch me. Unfortunately, I can feel that my face is as red as a tomato. "Apparently not." Isolda answers her own question. They help me back on to the bed. Isolda changes my bandages, though she seems embarrassed, by the violet blush staining her cheeks. And she's freezing!

Isolda chats with me while Apollo dabs cream on some bruises and less serious cuts. Then they both stand. "Kali, we'll be back soon, okay?" I nod. "Hey, how long was I out?" I ask. They glance at each other. "A day." Apollo replies.

Jack's P.O.V.

Ugh. I hurt everywhere. And it's so cold. It's so cold I feel it. Where am I? Why do I hurt?

Cracking open one eye, the first thing that hits me is the smell. It's like blood and bodies, a wet, coppery tang. I look down. Oh. Well, the violet stain on my hoodie and the purple shard of ice nearby explain the smell.

I look at the ice underneath me. It's all black, and holds me down. I force my eyes open and take a good look around me.

I'm in some cavern, the ceiling maybe 100 feet in the air. It's about 50 feet, from wall to wall. I can see a crack in the ceiling, enlarged as if something, or someone, fell through it. How will the Guardians find me? The realization sets in.

They won't.

I'm all alone. There's no one coming.

Masani's P.O.V.

"What's Pitch doing here!"

I flinch. Yeah, I should have known better then to bring Pitch here. Sandy doesn't really like it either, but at least he's agreeing.

"Look, guys, hear him out. He makes sense."

The other Guardians look angry, but they allow it. I watch the shocked expressions as they hear about Primoris. The looks of anger as they hear that it was Primoris that hurt Kali.

After Pitch finishes, North and Aster look contemplative. Then, to my relief, they nod.

"Fine, Pitch," North says. "But first, we need Isolda and her friends on our side. And, we need Jack. Pitch, if you want an alliance, you will help."

Pitch looks highly mutinous, but he agrees. Operation Find Jack Frost commences.

Kali's P.O.V.

Later, Apollo and Isolda come in. They look nervous.

"Kali, there's something we have to tell you."

_So sorry guys. Life's been interesting lately, and I only got this finished recently._


	7. Reveal

It was hours before they found Jack.

Curled up and liberally stained with purple blood, the young sprite kept drifting in and out of consciousness. The hole in the glacier had frosted over, but a well-aimed kick from Aster broke it easily. Then Masani flew down and pulled Jack up.

The Guardians and Pitch helped Masani through the hole, and then North happened to turn away to tie his boot.

"Bozhe moy…"

At the words, everyone else whirled. And stared in shock at the blackness surrounding them.

It was not the dark of night. Light was still shining on the glacier, as if they were in a spotlight. The blackness seethed and writhed, and every so often there was the impression of…something…straining to reach them. They could see nothing off the glacier.

"Is this your doing, Pitch?" Aster asked, his voice cutting through stunned silence as a blade through soft cheese.

Pitch shook his head. "No. I would assume it to be Primoris."

Masani shivered. She didn't like the look of that stuff. It…imposed strange thoughts.

Hampaat sneezed, snuggling closer to her "mother". She wasn't, as such, but Hampaat liked the term. It was more personal then boss.

All of a sudden, Aster darted forward, shouting a war cry. He threw his boomerang angrily at the darkness.

It simply rebounded, flying back. It was coated with the black, which more resembled goo, now. No one touched it, not even Aster. It didn't look healthy.

Without warning, tendrils of the writhing substance broke out, shooting toward the seven huddled on the rock. North carved one up with his blades. It simply reformed. Sandy hooked one with a whip and flew in a circle, attempting to tie it in a knot. It broke Sandy's hold, and tossed him dangerously close to the hole in the glacier.

One hit Masani. She flinched away. It was corrosive, and not just to the body.

Suddenly, the dark retreated; passing through the ice, going down, down…the group on the ice said nothing, hardly daring to believe it was gone. Finally, Pitch spoke.

"A show of strength," he said. "Many of the legends about the First Nightmare state that psychological warfare is one of his main tactics."

Before Aster could make a snarky, "Were you a teacher" remark, Jack moaned. All eyes immediately turned to the Winter's Shepherd.

"We ought to take him to Isolda's," North said.

Masani turned. "North, are you sure that's a good idea?"

North laughed. It had no humor. "Sure? Absolutely not! But we were going there anyway, and I have heard legends, that Isolda Frost is bound to help anyone in need."

"Mate, think about it. Isolda would have probably put protections on her home. There are quite a few witches who would gladly sell shield charms and even spells of concealment. And she and her friends have those who owe them, as well as their own magic."

"Well, where else do you suggest? The workshop is not equipped too handle this sort of injuries."

"I agree," Pitch said unexpectedly. "It is a good idea."

"Fine," Masani said, throwing up her hands. "Let's go. Though it really is a pity all our weapons fell out of the sleigh."

_Castle Frost_

"Right, so you think I can find your missing friend, because I'm one of the Ta Paidia Tou Fovou."

Kali stopped her restless pacing to look Apollo and Isolda in the eyes. "You are aware I've never done this before, right?"

Isolda nodded at the same time Apollo said, "Why do you say 'right' so much?" Isolda glared at him and hit him in the stomach. "Ow!"

"Guys!" Kali interceded. They both left off grumbling to look back. "I've never done it before, but I've met…others who have. So just…sit tight and let me concentrate."

Exchanging glances, the other two did not speak.

Kali raised her hands and concentrated, letting her awareness expand, much like she did every night. She could sense cold and ice, and bright, burning light, and knew that was her friends.

Her head began to ache, as she forced her senses up, up…till she could see the whole world. Searching, she found not a trace of Flint Aden.

Until…

Plunging down, she focused on her target. He was in Greenland, examining-traps?

Suddenly, she was shoved hard back in her own head. Her awareness collapsed, until she could only sense her friends.

Kali rubbed her head tiredly. She was about to suggest they rest, so she could put off telling them about Flint, when everything began to shake.

_Isolda's P.O.V._

What the hell is going on here?

"Kali, what did you do?" I shout, hanging on to a doorframe to prevent my falling.

"I don't know!" she cries. Kali looks as terrified as us.

All of a sudden, hoarfrost begins to form on us three. I look and see swirling patterns inscribed on the windows and walls. But I didn't do this. Didn't I? I don't think I could frost an entire room without noticing.

_Kali's P.O.V._

Shadows…there are far too many shadows in here. And I should know. I watch as the shadows continue too encroach, leaving us in a pool of light ten feet across. We move closer together. I form a swirl of nightmare sand, while Isolda's staff becomes shot through with blue lines, and Apollo forms a ball of blinding light on his palm.

The sand leaps out of my palm. I try to catch it, but it swirls in midair, and begins to form a face.

It has two jutting fangs, and it is ugly and lumpy. Sand drips from its mouth, like blood.

_I am Primoris, king of Outside. You are mere flies to me, and I will swat you when the time is right and I tire of this fun, just like I swatted the Old Guardians!_

_Oh yes, didn't you know? Farren, Hitomu, Mela, Marvel, Endellion, and Massak. Lovely toys. And they were so much more powerful then you. How can you hope to defeat me, if they couldn't? If Flint couldn't?_

"What have you done with Flint," Isolda growls. Her and Apollo step forward. "What have you done with him?"

It chuckles. _He's making a lovely host._ It laughs all the more when Isolda stumbles, horrified.

Then it turns to me. I can feel it focusing. So alien…

_So, little Kali Black. See you've recovered from the beating I gave you. Spirits are so very resilient._

"Why, you-"

Before I can do anything, it leaves. The sand collapses to the floor, and the shadows return to their original places. I look at the hoarfrost dripping off the walls.

"That actually explains a lot," I say. "My guess is Primoris used them as hosts."

"I don't get it," Isolda says. "Why would he tell us that?"

"It's…overconfident," I say slowly. "It thinks it can beat us, with or without the Guardians."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Apollo, states. "We need an alliance."

_A/N: Just to be clear, just because this happened, does not mean everything is going to go Kali's way. She will not be a Mary-Sue. Hopefully. Oh, and 'bozhe moy' means 'my god'. In Russian, clearly._


End file.
